kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Otoya Kurenai
''Otoya Kurenai (紅 音也,, Kurenai Otoya) is the second Kamen Rider Ixa and only human to transform into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, at the expense of his own life, in an attempt to stop the king. Fictional Character Biography Otoya Kurenai (紅 音也 Kurenai Otoya?) is Wataru's father who battles the Fangire menace in 1986, his ideology that "All humans are music" his reason of fighting Fangires was to protect that music. Otoya is a ladies man who retires from being a professional violinist for reasons unknown. It is by accident that he interferes in Yuri's mission and is eventually brought into their group as a result. Though normally a casanova, Otoya is vexed on anything marriage related, things always staying the same, and others getting in his way. He was the first to learn Jiro is actually a Wolfen, although no one believes him until later when Jiro threatened Yuri and reveals himself. He then becomes the second user of the Ixa System when Jiro was exposed, putting up a front of not suffering the suit's. He is also capable of reasoning with Fangires who are not truly evil, he befriending Ōmura/Frog Fangire as he convinces him not to harm others. During his battle with the Fangire Race, Otoya falls in love with Maya, the original Queen of the Checkmate Four, resulting in the chain of events that led to him becoming the second Dark Kiva after forming a pact with Kivat-bat the 2nd to take on the Fangires' King. Otoya, with help from a time-traveling Wataru, succeeds in destroying the King at the cost of being on the verge of death due to the strain of wielding Kiva's power. Otoya would then pay final visits to Yuri and the Arms Monsters before finally dying in Maya's arms after playing her favorite song. He would leave behind the Bloody Rose, a violin that Otoya himself made with Maya's help, for Wataru. However, in a strange turn of events in 2008, Otoya's spirit makes his appearance when he suddenly finds himself in Wataru's body. During that time, he recognized Megumi and Kivat as the children of those from his time. He also starts building a new violin with Wataru unaware that his father is building it through him. He would appear to Wataru in spirit one final time, encouraging his son not to give up as he lives on through him. In the non-canon The Queen of the Castle in the Demon World net spin-off movies, Otoya is brought into the present and bought the Café mald'amour, renaming it the "Café ore'amour" and attempting to remodel it. Rider Powers - Dark Kiva= *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 112kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 20 t. **'Usual kicking power': 35 t. **'Maximum jump height': 250 m. **'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.2 sec. Dark Kiva only appears to have one form, similar to that of Kiva Emperor Form in black and red. However, Dark Kiva does not require the use of a being such as Tatsulot to achieve this form, and has no chains on his body as Kiva needs to control his power. As Dark Kiva, the King has access to a unlimited potential of power that is hindered within his successor such as telekinesis and the use of the Kiva insignia as a weapon. As Maya would later explain, the Kiva power cannot be used by a normal human, as usage would ultimately result in death. This would prove to be true, as Otoya had used the Dark Kiva power a total of three times before finally dying due to the strain it put on his body. Shima also mentioned this when Wataru revealed his heritage to him. }} Equipments 'Ixa Belt' The Ixa Belt (イクサベルト, Ikusa Beruto?) is a necessary piece of equipment for the Ixa Rider System. In conjunction with the Ixa Knuckle, the Belt lets the user transform to Ixa. The belt's change announcement is "Fist On" (フィストオン, Fisuto On?). It also stores the Fuestles designed for the Ixa Rider System. Unlike Kiva, the ones who become Ixa are seen to manually put the belt on themselves. The way a user wears the belt varies; Jiro tends to wear it with the Fueslots attached while Otoya wore it on his first two occasions (against Jiro) without them. Every other time after that, Otoya had the Fueslots attached. 'Ixa Knuckle' Ixa also has an item called the Ixa Knuckle (イクサナックル, Ikusa Nakkuru?) that serves as his transformation device and becomes the Broken Fang (ブロウクン・ファング, Burōkun Fangu?) with the use of the Knuckle Fuestle (ナックルフエッスル, Nakkuru Fuessuru?), where the Ixa Knuckle charges up and releases a spreading burst of heat energy on the target, leaving the Fangire in the fragile state without the Knuckle coming in contact with the target. This burst of energy can also take the form of a sphere that flies into the target. When used without the Knuckle Fuestle, even while not transformed into Ixa, the user can use a much weaker but still effective version of the Broken Fang. When the user pushes the knuckle into another part of their body (typically the other hand, although Kengo used it against his boot), it announces "Ready" (レディー, Redī?). Unlike most devices with electronic voices in the franchise, the Ixa Knuckle says its phrases one character/syllable at a time. In the 2008 storyline, it undergoes an upgrade from Ver.X to Ver.XI. Capacities Ver.I *Hard-Disk Space: 50GB *Virtual Memory: 10MB *Operating System: IXA-OS-PLT-01 *Mother Board: IXA-00086 *CPU: 80MHz/HI-BRAIN-X Ver.X *Hard-Disk Space: 20TB *Virtual Memory: 80GB *Operating System: IXA-OS-10.2 *Mother Board- IXA-080127 *CPU: 7GHz/MACH-BRAIN-RX-IV DUAL Ver.XI *Hard-Disk Space: 35TB *Virtual Memory: 120GB *Operating System: IXA-OS-11.0-RISING *Mother Board: IXA-080193R *CPU: 9GHz/MACH-BRAIN-RX-IV DUAL 'Fuestles' Ixa has six Fuestles like Kiva, stored in silver Fueslots. They include: *'Knuckle Fuestle' (ナックルフエッスル, Nakkuru Fuessuru?): This powers up the Ixa Knuckle to become the Broken Fang. When activated, the Ixa Belt announces "Ixa Knuckle - Rise Up" (イクサナックル・ライズアップ, Ikusa Nakkuru Raizu Appu?) prior to the execution of the Broken Fang finisher, primarily used in 1986. *'Calibur Fuestle' (カリバーフエッスル, Karibā Fuessuru?): This powers up the Ixa Calibur in Calibur Mode. When activated, the Ixa Belt announces "Ixa Calibur - Rise Up" (イクサカリバー・ライズアップ, Ikusa Karibā Raizu Appu?) prior to the execution of the Ixa Judgement finisher, primarily used in 2008. *'Powerd Fuestle' (パワードフエッスル, Pawādo Fuessuru?): This Fuestle summons Powerd Ixer. *'Garulu Fake Fuestle' (ガルルフェイクフエッスル, Garuru Feiku Fuessuru?): A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Garulu Fuestle, with the Ixa Belt announcing "Garulu Fake" (ガルルフェイク, Garuru Feiku?) as Ixa hijacks the Garulu Saber when it's summoned. Nago used Garulu Fuestle only once to steal Garulu Saber from Kiva before engaging against Kiva and Seastar Fangire. *'Basshaa Fake Fuestle' (バッシャーフェイクフエッスル, Basshā Feiku Fuessuru?): A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Basshaa Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Basshaa Magnum when summoned. This Fuestle was never used in the series. *'Dogga Fake Fuestle' (ドッガフェイクフエッスル, Dogga Feiku Fuessuru?): A Fuestle that copies the frequency of Kiva's Dogga Fuestle, allowing Ixa to hijack the Dogga Hammer when summoned. This Fuestle was never used in the series. *'Riser Fuestle' (ライザーフエッスル, Raizā Fuessuru?): A Fuestle found in the grip of the Ixariser that allows Rising Ixa to perform the Final Rising Blast (ファイナルライジングブラスト, Fainaru Raijingu Burasuto?) finisher. 'Ixa Calibur' Ixa's weapon is known as the Ixa Calibur (イクサカリバー, Ikusakaribā?) which has a Gun Mode (ガンモード, Gan Mōdo?) and a sword-like Calibur Mode (カリバーモード, Karibā Mōdo?). While in Calibur Mode and after using the Calibur Fuestle (カリバーフエッスル, Karibā Fuessuru?), the Ixa Calibur can perform its Rider Slash finisher known as the Ixa Judgement (イクサ・ジャッジメント, Ikusa Jajjimento?), where Calibur Mode is charged, showing the sun (instead of the moon in Kiva's case), blinding the target before Ixa hits with a powerful slash. When Megumi uses the Ixa System, she defeats the Rook with an alternate variation of the Ixa Judgement finisher. While Ixa is in Rising Ixa mode, the Ixa Calibur can perform Ixa Judgement without the use of the Calibur Fuestle, performed in a forward-flipping slash. The name of the sword is based on King Arthur's sword, Excalibur. 'Garulu Saber' The Demon-Beast Sword Garulu Saber (魔獣剣ガルルセイバー, Majūken Garuru Seibā?) is a weapon that Garulu assumes for Kiva to change into Garulu Form. However, due to the Garulu Fake Fuestle tracing Garulu's frequency, the Garulu Saber can be used by Ixa. Although it does not cause Ixa to change into a new form as Kiva does, it retains its power and effect regardless. Ixa is capable of doing this with the Bashaa Magnum and Dogga Hammer as well, though it was not shown in the series' run. 'Ixariser' The Ixariser (イクサライザー, Ikusaraizā?) is a cellphone-like gun weapon that detaches from Ixa's mouth piece, allowing him to transform into Rising Ixa along with the new Ixa Knuckle Ver.XI. By inputting several numeric codes known as Ixariser Blast Commands (イクサライザー・ブラストコマンド, Ikusaraizā Burasuto Komando?), Rising Ixa accesses multiple modes of the Ixariser. In its gun mode, accessed by inserting a fuestle into the fuestle slot on the back and rotating the slot around the side to become the handle, the Ixariser has massive recoil, evidenced by Nago forced to revert to human form after just one blast. Nago would offset the recoil if he vaulted off of a nearby wall, but by the time he went into battle against Rook, the recoil is no longer an issue. The Ixariser is no longer necessary to transform into Rising Ixa as the feature is now available within the Ixa Knuckle, but it is still effective as a sidearm. *'1-9-3' followed by Enter initiates Rising Ixa Rise Up (ライジングイクサ・ライズアップ, Raijingu Ikusa Raizu Appu?) for the transformation into Rising Ixa. In goroawase, "193" can be read as "Ixa" (イクサ, Ikusa?). *'5-6-7-8' followed by a pull of the Ixariser's trigger initiates Scouter Mode (スカウターモード, Sukautā Mōdo?) *'0' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Corona Flame Mode (コロナフレイムモード, Korona Fureimu Mōdo?), which can overheat. *'2' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Rise Blizzard Mode (ライズブリザードモード, Raizu Burizādo Mōdo?). *'4' followed by a pull of the trigger initiates Laser Net Mode (レーザーネットモード, Rēzā Netto Mōdo?). 'Ixalion' *Length: 2030 mm *Width: 720 mm *Height: 1120 mm *Curb weight: 172 kg *Top speed: 753 km/h (0 to 400m/s in 2.1s) *Maximum output: 477.75kw/21000rpm The Ixalion (イクサリオン, Ikusarion?) is Ixa's motorcycle, a MotoGP style bike, dubbed as the "Stallion" to his White Knight motif. The Ixalion is a modified Honda CBR1000RR.2 'Powerd Ixer' *Height: 7.5m *Length: 12.7m *Weight: 152t *Top speed: 320 km/h *Maximum output: 41895kw/58000rpm The Powerd Ixer (パワードイクサー, Pawādo Ikusā?) is Ixa's mechanical dragon developed by the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization as a means to combat a Sabbat, and Kiva's Castle Doran. Piloted by Ixa, the Ixer's mouth functions as a robotic arm to either fling Sabbats and Castle Doran around or like a catapult to launch orbs at an enemy. Although only half as large as Castle Doran, it has proven to be both a formidable ally and nuisance to it. The arm can also propel Ixa towards a Sabbat, enabling him to perform a high speed Rider Kick. References #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixamet". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixamet.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Burst Mode". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/burstmode.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Rising Ixa". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/risingixa.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"イクサ！バージョンアップだ！！". http://www.toeihero.net/onair/kiva/13.shtml. Retrieved 2008-10-31. #"TV Asahi's page for Ixa Belt and the Ixa Knuckle". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixaknuckle.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixa Calibur". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixacalibur.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"イクサ！バージョンアップだ！！". http://www.toeihero.net/onair/kiva/13.shtml. Retrieved 2008-10-31. #"TV Asahi's page for the Garulu Saber". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/garulusaber.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixariser". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixariser.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"Honda | お客様相談センター | 仮面ライダーのバイク（仮面ライダーイクサ）". http://www.honda.co.jp/customer/tips/kamen-rider/ixa/index.html. Retrieved 2008-11-20. #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixalion". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixalion.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Powerd Ixer". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/powerdixer.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. Category:Kamen Rider Kiva